My Baby Too
by KrazyKiwi
Summary: Near the end of Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts a big party w alchohol, but what will she do when she's finishing her seventh year pregnant w her worst enemy's child. Does he expect her to be a single parent or will he accept a halfbood heir? re-censor
1. Lifechanging Events

"Hay, Harry, pass me the bacon before Hermione gets it would you."

"Shut up, Ron" Hermione said through a mouthful biscuit.

"Yeah, you don't need to eat for two" Harry laughed handing Hermione the bacon who patted her tummy at his words, while Ron stuck his tongue out at her. After handing Ron the bacon (or what was left of it) she reached for the sugar for her oatmeal.

"Some for me", she said adding a spoonful to it "and some for baby" then she added two more spoonfuls.

"What was the third spoonful for?" Ron said watching her curiously.

"Me" she giggled. "Well I suppose I could share it with baby"

"Yeah, you better get used to sharing a lot with baby" Harry grinned.

This was true, Hermione still wasn't sure how to get used to sharing all her belongings, friends, time, and her life with a child. But then again she was still figuring out how to share the baby itself because by law she had to let it's father be in it's life too if he wanted, and both to her surprise and displeasure she had found the truth. He did.

She still remembered showing up the first day and getting off the train. Somehow before it even stopped everone had figured out she was pregnant and she knew it would be getting her hopes up if she had thought the Slytherins wouldn't laugh at her.

About two a month before school had let out all the sixth years had thought a party would be good. "Yeah, a party what a great idea." Well, that great idea had somehow ended up having "light drinks" at it and Hermione had to admit they tasted better than she thought the would.... apparently a lot better than she thought they would. Of course Harry and Ron ended up doing some pretty stupid stuff so Hermione left them, but she supposed she wasn't much better than them, because she started...err, gaining weight during the summer and having headaches she couldn't explain.

So now she had to get off the train with a baby in her stomach and put up with school taunting. Hermione remembered that the first person to say anything to her was Pansy Parkinson who had made her way to Hermione to insult her personally.

"I guess Weasley and Potter couldn't satisfy you enough, so you being the slut you are went off to find a quick fuck. It must be true that they're that bad." Pansy snickered.

At this remark Ron and Harry clenched their firsts, but Hormone just smiled at Pansy "Yes I was quite desperate to sink to his level, but it doesn't really say much about you either Pansy cause your boyfriend's the father."

But now, with Hermione about two months away from due date generally everyone had gotten over the shock and Hermione was practically left alone about the matter (mostly because none of the Slytherins could talk bad about it without insulting Draco) accept for Pansy who would shoot her nasty looks every time she had the chance. Not that Pansy had lost a boyfriend though. To some people's surprise, excluding Hermione's of course, Draco had stayed with Pansy and could often be seen snogging her in empty classrooms, the common rooms, and the great hall and generally anywhere else they had access to. Normally this didn't bother Hermione as much as people thought it would but sometimes she would sit and stare off at space wondering why it had to be him. And it wasn't really like she felt jelous most times because she couldn't really remember the night he had her. Though there were sometimes she wished he were there for her because horrible though he was, though he could be mean, and selfish, and conceded, and careless, and irresponsible, and unloyal, he was also the father and she felt like sometimes he was just walking around care free while she carried his burden. Another thing that frightened her was, though he would come run his hand over Hermione's stomach affectionately or sit next to her and talk to it, he also referred to the baby as he and him, often referring to the baby as his son and Hermione would worry what would happen if the baby were a girl and what Draco would do about it. Would he pretend it wasn't his? Abandon them?

However she was handling things well, and Hannah Abbott helped a lot. She too was having a baby due about the same time as Hermione's because of the party, though her situation was better and the father was Ernie Macmillan. Hermione would often get jealous watching them get all mushy together and how Ernie would always talk about how much he loved Hannah and "their little man" because she had already had their baby's Gender looked into and they knew they were getting a baby boy. The reason Hermione hadn't had it done was because she was scared what she would find. She hated watching Ernie and Hannah sit together all the time and talk about their future together and their plans for their son and possible names. She had yet to talk to Draco about any of that and she still wasn't sure she wanted to. But weather she wanted to or not she soon found she would have no choice when Professor Magonagal stopped her after transfiguration class.


	2. Think About It

"Can I help you Professor?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you tomorrow night before dinner" she said simply.

So the next day Hermone made her way to his office the wondering what he could want. Once she was standing outside his office doorway she paused not sure if she wanted to go in, because regardless of what he wanted she had a feeling it was about the baby. But as she opened the door she found not Dumbledor, but Draco.

"What are you doing here?" she asked instantly.

"Glad to see you too." He said sarcastically.

Then before Hermione could say anything the door opened and Dumbledor came out with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you both could make it," He said sitting at his desk and gesturing for them to do the same as he pointed to two elegant carved wooden chairs on the other side. Hermione was surprised when Draco helped her sit down offering her his arm. When she gave him a look he just grinned.

"Until my son is out you are to take all precautions"

"How do you know it's a boy?" Hermione said getting fussy as he sat beside her.

"Be cause he is to carry out my name and family estate" and turning to Dumbledor continued", What exactally are we doing here?"

Dumbledor smiled "It's very important you two get around to this".

Hermione and Draco exchanged glances. He wasn't really going to tell them off for their behaviors was he?

"I had hoped you two would get around to this with out my intervention but it seems I will need to. Have either of you put any thought to what you will be doing about the new situation when the baby arrives?"

"No sir" they both answered quietly in unison.

"But what do we need to talk about" Draco asked

"Well Mr. Malfoy you two will both need to continue your education and as head boy and girl I will not accept either of you to drop out"

"So" Draco said simply

"So who's dorm will the baby stay in, who will take care of it, how will you take care of it, if you trade off the responsibility how will you work that, what will you name it, once you leave who will the baby leave with, are you ready to work together to raise a child for the rest of your lives, have you put any thought into improving your relationship to at least friendship status for the baby's sake, is Hermione ready to go through the emotional and physical stress of giving birth, does she want you there to comfort her when she does, do YOU want to be there when she does, where will she stay for her pregnancy leave or does she want to go through it here, and there's so much more you need to think about and plan for."

Draco and Hermione sat stunned. She felt like the weight of the world had just been dropped on her. She couldn't believe she had put no thought to any of this and she could tell when she looked at Draco that he hadn't either.

"I will not pressure you any more, but it's just something I think you should start thinking about."

"Well" Hermione said as they walked down the hall together in silence after leaving Dumbledor's office.

"Well, what?" Draco replied not even turning to look at her.

"Well, when should figure all this out, cause Dumbledor's right we need to get around to that" she said.

"Fine, but not right now it's dinner and besides we'll get around to it."

he answered as he walked in the great hall.

Somehow Hermione had a feeling that if left up to Draco they wouldn't.

What Hermione needed was to talk to someone who knew him well, but all the Slytherins were so immature and probably wouldn't talk to her let alone tell the truth or take her seriously. So whom could she talk to?


	3. Meet Jordan

She made her way quietly down the dungeon stairs and headed to Professor Snape's Office. She knocked on the door when she reached it and waited till the door barely creaked open admitting her entrance, but when she got in the black haired person at the desk defiantly wasn't Snape. Instead it was a girl who looked Herminoe's age, and she even seemed to be a muggle born judging by her muggle cloths (black low-rise stretch jeans with a silver belt and a tight black green T-shirtshe seemed to have made herself at home because Hermione noticed she was grading papers in her matching green socks).

"Can I help you?" she asked running her hand through her black hair that reached past her shoulders.

"Yes, I'm Hermione Granger-"

"Clearly" she said cutting Hermione off staring at her stomach.

Hermione blushed, "Severous told me about you" she said with a grin that showed off her braces, with green rubber bands.

Hermione realized the girl must know the man well if they were having casual conversations and she could refer to him by his first name. Perhaps they were related.

"Yes, well, do you know where he is, I would like a word with him." Hermione said trying not to sound too awkward.

The girl walked away from the chair she had been grading papers in and flopped into Snape's cushioned one on the other side of his desk.

"I've got no idea, but I think he said something about going to Hogsmade for some rare potions ingredients for something to make a vocal silencing potion for his first years" she snickered "I'm Jordan by the way." she said reading Hermione's mind. Then she went back to grading papers.

"You can wait here for him if you want he shouldn't be too much longer." she said without looking up.

"Are you his helper?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I guess you could say that." She smirked

Hermione wasn't sure what to do so she just sat in the chair Jordan had been in, pulled a book out of her bag, and started to read it. Then about fifteen to twenty minutes later Snape came in with a brown paper bag full of items unknown to Hermione.

"I apologize, it took me longer than I had said it would but the woman at the potions store had no idea what she was doing and-"Snape had walked all the way next to Jordan before realizing Hermione was there, and stopped dead staring at her. Jordan however just grinned at the potions master and giggled.

"Did'ja get me anything?" she said looking at him expectantly.

"When did she get here?" he asked her setting his bag down.

"A while ago" she said looking put out that he hadn't answered her "So?" she repeated.

"Oh, no I didn't sorry" he said still looking at Hermione. Jordan stuck her tongue at Snape.

"Where's the gum you bought me a yesterday?" she asked as Snape opened the top drawer and handed Jordan several pieces of bubble gum.

"Could you leave Miss Granger and I alone for a moment Jordan?" he asked her gentally. Jordan nodded and gave Snape an affectionate kiss on the lips that lasted a bit too long for comfort. 'Okay' Hermione thought 'defiantly not related' and then she left unwrapping her gum as she walked out of the room in her socks.

"I'll wait in your room!" she called from the hallway as Snape went over and shut the door.

"Can I help you with something Miss Granger?" he said curtly.

"Sir, who was that?"

"I don't see how that's your business." he said his face draining of what little color it had. There was silence.

"She is an acquaintance from a travel to America, but I hope that's not why you're here." he said quite obviously keen to get the topic off his seventeen year old girlfriend.

"Of course not sir, I just wanted to talk to you about Draco." Hermione said nervously. There was a pause before Snape nodded encouraging her to explain.

"The thing is sir I have my doubts about his capability in... parenting and he's made it clear he wants a part in it but... he's not putting forth much effort and I don't think he can handle the responsibility." Hermione said sadly staring at the floor.

"I see... Mr. Malfoy can be immature at times, but if he finds something that he feels is important he can be quite the mature adult." he explained.

When Hermione continued to stare at the floor Snape sighed,

"Just give him time Miss Granger he's just a little confused right now, he himself has had a unsatisfactory father as well, and I think if you bring some things to his attention he'll realize that's not who he wants to be." Snape said.

Hermione smiled "Thank you professor".

And just as Hermione was leaving Snape called after her "Miss Granger, I would appreciate you not mentioning to anyone about Jordan staying with me right now... you see it would just be unprofessional of me to... be with someone so young and..."

"If you request it Professor" Hermione said. She smiled and left. After talking to Snape she felt much better. If Snape could find it in his heart for a seventeen-year-old muggle born girl, surely Draco would be willing to talk with her about their baby.


	4. Somewhere around the library

Hermione was due in five weeks and had finally decided to have the baby looked at to see it's gender, how healthy it was, and if it was growing inside her okay. She had been worried about it, but after putting some thought to it she had decided Draco should be there. She walked over to Blaize nervously.

"Do you know where Draco is? It's about our baby." she murmured quietly.

Blaize flipped her straight brown hair and gave Hermione a cold look (she and Pansy were very close) "Pansy said they were going to the astronomy tower for some transfiguration thing" she said turning away from Hermione as if she weren't there anymore.

Hermione bit her lip not sure if Blaise was being honest, and headed to the astronomy tower to look for Draco. It was quite a feet for a woman over seven months into pregnancy and she had to stop at the top to breathe for a moment. She then noticed the door to the outside platform was already open and she could hear something on the other side, but when she looked through the sizable gap in the door she saw Draco nearly on top of Pansy both deeply immersed in each other kisses. Just as Hermione saw Draco's hands attempting to explore Pansy, she drew back feeling far more winded than she had climbing the stairs . . . she had changed her mind once she got her wits back and stormed down the stairs. She DIDN'T want Draco there.

Harry still didn't understand why Hermione wasn't letting Draco escort her to the hospital wing to have the baby looked at. He was very surprised when she came storming over to him with an odd assortment of emotions in her facial expression, but she had seemed very worked up over it so he had gone with her with no questions (this was also because he had tried to ask her where Draco was and if looks could kill he would never have been able to ask anyone anything again).

So, now he was sitting outside the curtain while Hermione got a look over from Madam Pomfry. After a while he started getting tired, until Hermione came out... as soon as she saw Harry she burst into tears.

Hermione had of course refused to tell Harry why she was crying, but she had less and less dignity every day and was staring to really appreciate the last few amounts she had. She let out a sigh; she was in the library right now and was trying to look a few things up on parenting. She heard footsteps behind her and looked back to see Draco striding towards her. Hermione stood up she wasn't sure why but she wanted to tell him something yet somehow she couldn't quite figure out what.

"Hey Granger" he started, but Hermione cut him off "I do wish you would call me by my first name by now" she said with a pout.

"Fine,****HERMIONE, I'm taking Pansy into Hogsmade and I wanted to say good bye" as he said this Hermione felt confused, but then her got down on his knees before her and lifting her shirt he softly placed his lips on her belly. Then she heard someone clear their throat beside them tapping her foot angrily.

"I can say good bye to my son can't I?" He said defensively "see you latter tyke "he said with a grin, and then slowly arm linked with Pansy's he left barley even making eye contact with Hermione. At this she could take no more and completely broke down. She sat down and cried horrifically.

Draco, who had sped up as soon as Hermione was out of sight, was now practically running with Pansy down the halls, but before they got to far someone called his name.

"MALFOY!"

Draco spun around to see someone new about his age with long black hair past her shoulders, a long black jean skirt, and a shining silver sleeveless shirt.

"Hi" she said with a smile that showed off some metal looking things with flecks of green embedded in them. But before he notice much more she socked him hard in the mouth.

"Where did that come from?!" Draco whined at the girl angrily as pansy struggled to help him up. The girl paused and looked at the ceiling as though she herself were not entirely sure.

"Somewhere around the library I think" she said as if she weren't sure and then she walked off looking quite pleased with herself.


	5. A Second Chance

"Shit! Draco are you okay?... Poor baby..." Pansy cooed.

"I better go to the hospital wing," he muttered. At this Pansy whined, but left to the great hall to find Blaize pouting the whole way there. Draco rubbed his jaw. He knew it was fine, but he suddenly didn't feel too much like making out and he also wanted to check the library still wondering what the clueless demon girl had meant.

As Draco entered the library he walked around a while, and just when he started to think he was wasting his time, he reached near the back corner of the library and on the other side of the shelf he heard crying... a girl crying.

"I know it's stupid sweetie" she chocked "but I'm not sure daddy wants us. I know you'll have father figures in your life.... they just won't be your father. You see your _real_ father wants a son, and he won't have a baby girl. Mommy's and daddy's don't always love each other when they have a baby, and sometimes they may not like the baby too much either, but that doesn't mean nobody loves you" she was crying a lot and it made it hard to hear her, but still Draco had. He peered through the books and sure enough it was Hermione, red faced, runny nosed and puffy eyed.

"I know daddy sounds like a jerk and you probably don't understand right now why his involvement meant so much to mommy but.... I ... I still want... I still wish he was ganna be there to help plan your future now, to make me feel better about the whole thing, to tell me I'm pretty now when no one else will, to hold my hand when I go through with this, to want to hold you, to be proud of us when your born not ashamed, to do the his job... I just want him to be your father!" and Hermione burst into even louder sobs "And I know he with Pansy, but is it so wrong to want a little attention from him or a little acknowledgement for what I'm doing for him... for us! I just-"

"No" said Draco gently, stepping out from behind the book shelf into Hermione's view "There isn't anything wrong with wanting that"

"Draco!" Hermione gasped, hands clapped to her mouth, with a hiccup "H-how m-much have you h-heard?!"

Draco shuffled his feet "From this sounding stupid on..." Hermione blinked and looked away.

"I... I'm, er... sorry. I haven't really been trying very hard have I?" Draco whispered. Hermione didn't answer. "Have I?" he repeated. Hermione looked up "N-no you haven't" she murmured with a small laugh that started as a tiny giggle and started to grow to a genuine laugh as Draco joined in. When it stoped Draco surprised Hermione by walking over to her and wrapping his arms affectionately around her and looking in her eyes, not the baby, but her. "I didn't know it was that important to you," he whispered holding her close. Hermione found herself being led to a bench to sit down on. She looked at him watery eyed as he sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"So were having a girl, huh?" Draco said quietly. Hermione paused a moment and then nodded.

Draco sighed, "Do you have any idea what a disappointment this is to me?" but before Hermione could answer Draco continued "Now we're ganna try to think of a name different than Noland." Hermione looked at Draco in amazement and he grinned. Hermione took his face in her hands before even thinking about it she pulled him close in a warm kiss that both allowed to last for a nice long comfortable period. They finally drew back with one of Hermione's hands on Draco's chest the other on his shoulder and one of Draco's hands on Hermione's waist and the other affectionately on her neck.

"Give me a second chance," He whispered brushing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'm sure we can try to work this out Draco" she smiled pushing Draco away from her gently. Draco smiled "Tomorrow's Saturday so meet me here tomorrow after noon" Draco stood up "After all we got a lot of stuff to figure out, remember". Hermione beamed.


	6. Talking in the Natzi Stand

Harry and Ron had no clue the next day as to why Hermione was in such a good mood, but seeing as she had been going through a rough patch for a while neither was about to complain.

After breakfast she stood up happily and hurried along out of the great hall bidding her friends good-bye.

"Where are you going?" Ron called after her.

"Hogsmeade with Draco!" she yelled heading out.

"Draco? What so there're on first name terms now?" Ron inquired, and Harry shrugged.

Draco was already waiting for Hermione at the Three Broomsticks, which they had designated as their meeting place for today, but Hermione still wasn't there. Draco looked around disdainfully at the crowd of 3rd years around him. He sighed and casually leaned against a support beam and looked around for Hermione again, when he saw a little frizzy haired blond girl blinking at him with her hazel eyes full of wonder as if he were something amazing to stare at hopefully in a Christmas window display. When he looked directly at her, her eyes got wide and continued to stare like a deer in headlights, until Draco raised a questioning eyebrow at her and she looked away much too quickly to be casual with her whole face as red as her skirt.

"But I don't WANT a butter beer and what do you mean you can't sell me anything stronger?!"

Now it was Draco's turn to panic as he ducked behind a booth watching the clueless demon girl at the counter arguing with the barkeep. Today she had on a blood red sweater and very small black shorts.

"Your just too young, I'd lose my job!" the barkeep argued standing his ground.

"Young! YOUNG! I'll have you know I'm a midget!" she yelled, stomping a black go-go boot on the wood floor with a loud clomp. The barkeep raised his eyebrow at her.

"I won't serve you," he said simply.

"Oh so now your prejudice! DID YOU HEAR THAT EVERYONE THIS PLACE IS A NATZI STAND!" she yelled loudly waving her arms in a windmill motion.

"I doubt she needs any alcohol anyway," Draco muttered.

"My boyfriend WILL hear about this!" she announced to the crowd loudly and stormed to the door muttering with which the words 'Hogshead' and 'firewhiskey' could be derived.

"NATZI!!" she screamed pointing a threatening finger at the bar just as she left.

Draco sat down at a booth with a sigh of relief. "She's crazy!" he heard a fourth year announce excitedly.

"And she's got a strong right hook too" Draco added more to himself than the fourth year now watching Draco rub his jaw absentmindedly.

In a little while Hermione showed up and sat happily across from him.

"Hello" she said cheerfully.

Draco smiled and handed Hermione one of the butterbeers he had gotten while waiting for her.

"Glad you're here." Hermione giggled while she struggled with opening her butterbeer.

"Pansy sure wasn't though", He sighed sadly as he took the bottle from her and opened it for her in seconds.

"You really like her don't you?" she whispered taking the bottle back from Draco. A few moments silence met this statement and then he laughed.

"I suppose I do, but I sure never though I would." he said shaking his head with a smile finally taking a swig of his drink.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, I've known her since we were little kids. I used to hate when she came over. Father made me play nicely with her and sometimes mother would make me hold hands with her. I _always_ had to play the games she wanted to play, like house. We played that one a lot. She always brought this little porcelain baby doll with her and named it after my mum. She was the mommy, I was the daddy, and that was our baby." Draco laughed.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the thought of a young Draco being unwillingly forced into playing house.

"I always wanted to be a spy on a secret mission but she insisted I had to be her baby's father."

"She still wants that." Hermione said simply feeling a little better knowing she had stolen Pansy's childhood dream.

"Yeah well, I always insisted I would be a bad father and I couldn't do it."

"You don't know that" Hermione said quietly.

Draco smiled warmly at her "Only time will tell on that one, but I do remember that was when father started rewarding me for putting up with her. I can remember the time that got me my first real broomstick. We were playing house and she had told me we needed another baby and frankly I didn't care until she told me there was work involved in making one."

Hermione chocked on her butterbeer. "You didn't!" she gasped.

"No, no, no as far as I was concerned women just got pregnant, but then Pansy wasn't much more informed. She told me we had to kiss, but believe me that was way more than I was ready to do at five years old. We started arguing and she told me someday we would be in love and I would want to kiss her all the time. After she said that I got real close up to make sure the got the full effect of my death glare but, instead she just giggled and grabbed me and started kissing me. I never want to know where she learned kissing that deep that young. No tongue or anything but still it was some pretty intense lip locking for five year olds."

"What did you do?" Hermione grinned.

"The first thing my five year old instincts told me to do! I locked myself in my bathroom and wouldn't come out till her mum came to get her an hour later." he finished calmly, while Hermione burst into giggle fits.

"What a memory for a first kiss." she laughed.

"Well actually I…" Draco got quiet and looked around the pub nervously "If I tell you something I've never told anyone before promise to keep it secret?"

Hermione nodded and Draco let out a sigh "My first kiss was actually a few months before that ever happened and my father would kill me if he knew I told, but he had some business to do in a muggle city somewhere, and although he had me with him he said I couldn't come so he left me in a muggle children's playground on a bench and told me to touch nothing and speak to no one. I knew nothing about muggles except they were bad and I felt like I was stranded alone on some alien planet. Then a little girl in a pretty powder blue dress came up to me and asked me to play with her. I told her I couldn't leave the bench on my father's orders and then I remembered to stop talking to her, but she sat down next to me and kept talking to me finally I started talking back and I couldn't believe how sweet she was. Finally she got me to go play on the marry-go-round with her and I had so much fun. She told me about how the kids at school picked on her because she wasn't pretty and how she would never be able to do anything right. Even though I was little I still got embarrassed and told her I thought she was beautiful and that she could do anything she wanted to. That's when her parents started to call her back and I was shocked when she kissed me on the cheek, not because she had kissed me, but because I actually liked it. So when she got up and started to go I ran over, grabbed her hand, and kissed her back on the lips. It wasn't passionate or anything special, but I sure thought it was."

"Well, she did too" Hermione whispered as they both stared at each other in amazement.

authors note: tanx to all my reveiwers i appericiate your support!!! I'm going to try to up date again soon thext chap will b fun and to all my Jordan lovers she will be here in plentiful ammounts!!!!:D


	7. Quizzes in Parenting class

Hermione slid into bed feeling quite glad she and Draco had been able to talk. They had decided on a name, Claudia. Who would have thought that Draco had been the little boy that changed her life. Naturally she remembered that day like it had only just happened. He was the reason she had ever had enough confidence to ever apply herself in anything. '_And to think he's the one whose been trying to make me feel bad about myself for the past six years' _she thought to herself with a shake of her head as she clicked off her light.

Draco remembered that kiss so well that it was hard to believe it had happened so long ago. Though the reason he thought he remembered it the most was because of his father. His father rarely beat him as a child because even Draco knew he'd been spoiled as a boy, but when his father had come back just in time to see his own pureblood son kissing on that muggle girl… Draco shuddered as he thought of that punishment; it had been one his worst. After all even though Lucius only wanted the best for his son he couldn't have him going against his word. Draco knew he hadn't had the best of dads, but his father had always been good to him, and yet… Draco couldn't explain the feeling he had, but he knew a strong part of him wanted to be an even better father, even better than his dad had been, to second best him, to show him up, but how?

"Draco!! You spend too much time with that, that, that THING as it is!!!!!" Pansy wailed.

"Pansy, you know this is only going to help me be a good father," he argued with a begrudged girlfriend.

"I know, but it seems like you spend all your time with her now." she whimpered sadly. Draco sighed and smiled warmly at her "I know and you've been more understanding that I could've hoped for." and with that her gave her a short sweet kiss on the lips.

Draco then made his way to Hermione and offered her his arm, which she took with a smile. "I still can't believe you signed us up for parenting classes in Hogsmede." she giggled quivering with excitement.

Finally the two of them reached some kind of town center. When they walked in they were in a large room with soft maroon carpeting, caramel colored walls and several deep red love seats set in a circle in the center of the room. Around the room were other objects used for other types of meetings.

"Hello," a young woman of her early twenties greeted them with a smile "your our sixth couple." Hermione and Draco looked around and sure enough five other couples were already present. One of them being Hanna and Ernie talking to a girl with frizzy brunette hair and freckles who was holding hands with a young man with very dark and very tame brown hair and spotless skin. A young Hispanic couple were arguing in the corner in rapid Spanish, and a sour faced looking girl with a horse face and sandy colored hair sat on a love seat ignoring the pale back haired boy who sat miserably beside her with his face in his hand. The last couple was easily the most visibly appealing, a tan brunette boy with a bleach frosting job on his hair and a muscular body sat casually with one hand in his lap and the other resting on the back of the loveseat. The olive skinned girl who sat beside him with golden wavy hair didn't look to be very far along in her pregnancy because she boldly wore and blue jean mini skirt and a tight pink t-shirt.

"Every one sit down!" the young woman announced so Draco and Hermione went and took the love seat between Hanna and Ernie and the one that occupied the attractive couple.

"Well today we are going to learn a little about each other and see how much we already know. To start lets ask a few questions. How many of you planned on having your baby?" the girl with freckles and the perfect skinned boy were the only couple to raise their hands. "Good now, how many of you feel you 'hate' the baby?" the Hispanic couple, the attractive couple, and the quiet depressed couple all raised their hands. "Well that's all right because it's typical for you to feel that way at first. Finally, lets all say a little about ourselves like first name, age, how far along your baby is, its gender, and whose idea it was for you to come here. Well start with you two," she said pointing to Ernie and Hanna " and move in a clockwise motion".

Hanna and Ernie stood up together smiling. "I'm Ernie and this is my girlfriend Hanna, we're both 17, our baby boy is due in about a month, and Hanna saw a post up for this last Saturday." they both sat down grinning sheepishly.

Draco and Hermione exchanged glances as they stood quietly "Err, I'm Hermione and this is my… baby's father Draco". He raised his eyebrow at her and she blushed. What had he wanted her to call him? He continued talking for them wrapping his arm over her shoulders "We're both 17 as well, we're having a little girl in about a month as well and I saw a flyer here in Hogsmede the other day and thought it would be good for us".

The tan boy next to them stood up with a sigh "I'm Ross and I'm 20 this is my ex girlfriend Angel whose 18 and we don't know what were having but its coming in seven months and she thought it'd be a good idea to do this." he finished simply and sat back down next to Angel who hadn't even bothered to get up.

Next was the Hispanic couple that stood stubbornly glaring at each other. "I'm Jose' and this is Somali' and were both 19. Somali' and I thought it would be better if we came here to prepare for our little boy coming in five months." they both sat back down Somali' glaring at Jose' as if he'd said terrible things about her.

Now it was the quiet couples turn. The girl stood up and the boy next to her remained in his seat with his face hidden. "I'm Maddie and I'm 16, this is Garret and he's 17, and the girl were having in two months is his entire fault!!!!" at this Maddie sat down and cried.

The last couple stood up next as if nothing had happened. "I'm Susan and I'm 19 and this is Charlie my fiancé, he's 18." Charlie then started talking "were getting married two months after the baby boy is born, which will be six months from now." then they sat back down holding hands and smiling at each other.

"Now for starters we'll be filling out two quizzes about ourselves and then what we think our will partners put. So girls to this side of the room and boys to that's side." she smiled. Draco and Hermione exchanged looks and Draco grinned at her. "Good luck" he muttered as she walked over with the others.

Hermione sat down next to Hanna at a table with six seats, each seat having two quizzes. Hermione looked at the titles at the top 'Personal', and 'Physical'. She bit her lip feeling glad physical was last and started general.

FULL NAME?

_Jane,_

'What was Draco's middle name?'Hermione thought. She nervously scanned the rest of the quiz.

Draco looked at the quiz in silence. How was he supposed to know any of this about Granger? Draco sat quietly thinking about each answer before trying to fill anything out. 

FULL NAME? _'Hermione something Granger'_

AGE? _'17, duh she just said it'_

BIRTHDAY? _'I barely know her age'_

FAVIORE COLOR? _'Gold and scarlet? Can't go wrong with house colors' right?'_

FAVORITE FOOD? _'The edible kind? I don't know I've never eaten with her'_

WORST FEAR? _'Me? Probably'_

HOBBIE? _'Hmm, reading maybe?'_

FIRST THING YOU DO IN THE MORNING? _'WTF?'_

Draco shook his quiz at the paper. He decided that these were some of the stupidest questions he'd ever seen as he sat and read 'SHOE SIZE?' why should he care how big her feet were? "How is this going to help me be a good parent?" he muttered. Draco flipped over to the physical page and scanned some of the questions. A smirk formed on his face "Now _this _I can do." he sneered as he stared to fill it out.

Hermione finished the General page the best she could and moved on to the physical page to look it over. As she scanned it quickly her whole face lit up like the Christmas tree by the door. Hermione set her quill down and her mind went racing as she looked at the questions it asked.

AGE AND PARTNER OF FIRST TIME? _'Well him for me but I get the feeling I wasn't his first'_

FAVORITE PLACE TO BE KISSED? _'I don't even know where mine is!'_

NUMBER OF PAST PARTNERS?_ 'I'd rather not think about that'_

WHAT TURNS YOU ON MOST? _'Murder and evil the sick fuck'_

WHAT DO YOU THINK IS YOUR MOST ATTRACTIVE FEATURE? _'Well that could be anything, he's not really the modest type'_

WHAT DO YOU THINK IS YOUR PARTNERS MOST ATTRACTIVE FEATURE? _'Do they mean Pansy or me?'_

WHEN DO YOU FEEL MOST NEEDY? _'He doesn't'_

WHAT DO YOU FIND MOST COMFORTING? _'His real girlfriend?'_

'This is stupid!' she thought frantically 'I don't even remember that night! I'm not even his "Partner" so how am I supposed to know any of this! We don't even have any attraction that way!' This part wasn't entirely true, but Hermione wasn't about to admit that yet. 'I don't even know some of this stuff about ME!' Hermione shuddered at "POSITIONS?". 'That's sick' she thought forcibly and started to attempt fill it out.

Draco had just finished making things up on the general page when the coordinator of the classes told them to go back to the love seats and compare answers. Hermione bit her lip, sat by him, and knew she was over reacting when he scooted up close to her. First they pulled out the General page.

"My middle name's Jane."

"Well mine sure isn't Dale."

"Well what is it?"

"Try Soridan"

"Sorry" Hermione said as she giggled.

"Oh yeah cause Jane's so original."

"Shut up"

"My Birthday is November 17th by the way"

"Well my worst fear isn't a B- on an assignment"

"Mines being lonely" he grinned and gave a dramatic needy look before laughing at her.

"What's your hobby?" she asked not surprised he got hers right. At this Draco tried to change the subject, but Hermione snatched his paper. Her jaw dropped.

"You play piano?"

"Only a little." He said crossly taking the paper back. "Your not suppose to look" he said stubbornly.

"And your suppose to tell the truth."

"Whatever, what's on your physical page?"

Hermione handed him a blank quiz "I've got no idea on any of this crap".

Draco grinned, "No, you're just embarrassed".

"Well yes, but I swear it's also cause I don't even remember it".

His face fell obviously he hadn't expected that "None of it?"

"Nope" Hermione said simply "Why do you?"

"Most of it" he said with a frown as if disappointed. "No way you were THAT drunk," he said now giving her an expression that clearly stated he didn't believe her.

"I was!" she protested "That night was my first alcohol too! I guess it didn't settle well with me".

Draco raised his eyebrow "You'd never drank before that?"

"Well never enough to really get a buzz," she said with a frown.

He shook his head at her "You should know a little then"

"Like what?" she asked with precaution.

"Well your favorite place to be kissed is here" he said grinning as he touched a place on the low of her hip "trust me" he added with a smirk. "And your best feature is probably your legs" he said thoughtfully scanning her "little hard to tell when your preggers… yeah its your legs'.

"Well I think I know enough!"

Draco laughed "Fine, fine."

The rest of the class they spent all talking together. They found that Maddie and Garret didn't even know each other and Garrets parents wouldn't let him leave her and Maddie's made them go to the class. The Hispanic couple had a lot of mood swings and were attending couples counseling. Ross and angel flirted a lot, but teased each other and seemed to be a constant battle of wits which might be why they were no longer together. Susan and Charlie talked a lot and by the time they were ready to leave every one was jealous of them and found them annoying particularly, Draco and Ross who seemed to get along well.

The group had two more classes and Cally the instructor told them the next two would be more hands on. Hermione had to admit that as the night went on they ended up talking with Angel and Ross the most or rather, the other three talked while Hermione listened, rarely adding to the conversation. Angel wasn't exactly Hermione's type, after a while she found her tolerable. The thing Hermione enjoyed the most though was that she normal sat on the outside of Draco circle of friends, but while she sat comfortably beside him listening to him smile and laugh like a normal person she was pleasantly surprised at what nice company he was. He had a good sense of humor and his real smile, the one he gave at appropriate times instead of the smirk he always shot at people for image, was very handsome and attractive. He really was a good person, a good man, and Hermione was pretty sure he would make an excellent father.

Well there you go a nice LONG chapter. I finally gave Draco a friend worthy of his godlyness. Sorry no Jordan in this one LOL, but she will be in the next one! I also know that most people wouldn't be updating much over the holidays, but I just see it as lots of free time so I hope to be updating a lot in December. I've already figured out the next 11 chapters' general ideas so no more writers block for a while! Keep reading and keep reviewing. Remember you can always find my story again by typing my name at "search by authors pen name". Talk to you all later and wish me luck. :D


	8. Sanpe's Advise

Hermione laughed at Harry and Ron while they argued over a game of chess. Ginny handed her the fudge chunk ice cream she'd been reaching for.

"Thanks" she smiled. Hermione had read that during pregnancy a woman would crave a particular type of food in vast amounts. Fudge, it appeared, was that food. As she looked up she saw Draco heading her way with a small bulky package wrapped in brown paper. He sat down next to her grinning as he handed it to her.

"What is it?" she asked looking it over.

"Just open it" he looked at her expectantly as she pulled off the paper to see a small baby's pajamas with a little quiditch emblem on it. Hermione frowned.

"What's this for?" she asked looking upset.

Draco laughed "The baby you silly thing, surely you didn't think it was mine."

"Quiditch?" she murmured "Why quiditch?"

"Well, Hermione I just want-"

"To let me know how much you wanted a boy instead!" she choked furiously. Suddenly she stood up and stormed out crying angrily. Ginny looked up at Draco in surprise, but when she saw Hermione running off she narrowed her eyes.

"What did you do?" she snapped.

"Nothing! Or I don't think I did anything anyway… NO really!" Draco said in an exasperated tone as Ginny looked at him skeptically.

"Women" Draco muttered with a sigh as he quietly walked the dungeon hallways. He looked sadly down at the footie pajama in his hands. Why had she gotten so upset?

"Troubles Mr. Malfoy?" a voice behind him asked quietly. Draco turned to see Snape in the Doorway of his office.

"Yes sir. Do you think I could ask you for some advise?" Draco asked nervously.

"You could ask." Snape responded simply.

"Erm… sir…"

"Just come in."

Draco followed Snape into a room with stone walls and floors. A rough wood table with overflowing rolls of parchment, a quill, and a glass bottle of black ink sat with two elegant chairs that hardly seemed to fit it. Other than the table and chairs the only other item in the room were a large majestic fireplace so huge that he could easily stand in the domed from of it and still be comfortable if it weren't for the tall blazing fire. The bottom of the curved limestone mantle was level with Draco's eyes and the fire place itself had a large number of decorative carvings on it many of which were snakes and dragons. It struck Draco as odd that a thing so beautiful could be built in such an ungraceful room amongst the other dungeons.

"Now what is it Mr. Malfoy that's got you sulking around over baby's clothing." Snape asked gesturing for Draco to take a seat across the table from him. So Draco explained what had just happened in the great hall. He wasn't sure about the reaction he'd expected, but Snape smirking and shrugging certainly wasn't it.

"Girls at that age are odd and difficult to predict sometimes, but I promise you that if you go try to talk to her kindly about it she'll be fine, she might even cry."

Draco shook his head "You don't get it, putting up with someone so hormonal and crazy!"

Snape rose his eyebrow at Draco "Don't question me when I claim to know what I'm talking about because chances are… I actually know what I'm talking about Mr. Malfoy." He smirked "Trust me".

Draco finally spotted Hermione standing alone nervously in the entrance hallway. Draco started towards her with his confident Malfoy stride. He couldn't screw up; he had to talk her back down. Confident. Confident.

Confident. He took a full breath "Hermione you-"

"Completely over reacted! I know!" she threw her arms around him "I'm so sorry!" she started tearing up "I don't know what's come over me lately!"

"I, well…" He wrapped his arms around her awkwardly around her and patted her on the back "It's alright" he told her gently while she cried into his shoulder _'Snape's a bloody genius.' _Draco smiled.

Dracosat smirking at the Slytherin table feeling much more confident with Snape's advise guiding him. Still Draco had to wonder how he had hit the situation right on the head. He felt personally he was lucky it was working. After all what were the odds that Snape would know a girl more messed up than Hermione. Breakfast continued normally until the mail came and along with the hundreds of owls came …

"_Demon girl!" _Draco choked, intentionally slouching in his seat.

Sure enough, at the entrance of the great hall was the black haired girl in a long silk green spaghetti strap nightgown with a slit up the side that caused Draco to look away again for new reasons. Her hair was messy and her fluttering eyes showed she wasn't entirely sober.

"_Jordan!_" Snape hissed from the staff table looking like he might have a heart attack.

"Who are you?" a boy from the Ravenclaw table asked. Jordan took a deep breath to explain when Snape bellowed, "Tell them nothing!"

Jordan gave a happy smile "Then I'll sing it too them!" She laughed and ran up to the staff table to jump on it. Once standing she clapped her hands and a beat to a song unknown to Draco started from nowhere. Looking around him, Draco noticed several muggle born students laughing already and he had a feeling it had nothing to do with Jordan swinging her hips to the music. Before Draco could take in more he heard Jordan beginning to sing loudly.

"_Young teacher! The subject! Of schoolgirl fantasy!_

_She WANTS HIM so badly knows what she wants to be!_

_In silence there's longing" _Jordan reached out a hand to Snape _"This girl's an open page_

_Book marking, she's so close now, this girl is half his age!" _Jordan sang loudly.

Draco looked at Snape and was surprised to see he looked like he had just died, Dumbledor on the other hand smiled politely as if he were trying to show respect to the performer. Suddenly a large pancake flew from the crowd and smacked Jordan in the face and for a moment stuck there. Jordan narrowed her eyes.

"Who throws a pancake! I mean honestly!" she screeched to the silent hall until she spotted a laughing Hufflepuff girl.

"I'LL CUT YOUR HEART OUT WITH A SPOON!" she yelled pointing at her.

The girl looked confused "Why a spoon?"

Jordan let out an exasperated sigh "Because it's dull you twit! It'll hurt more!"

Suddenly as if brought back to life by the word "twit" Snape glanced at Jordan with a death glare. "Jordan! Go to you room!" He bellowed.

"I don't wanna Sevvie-Poo!"

"Jordan!"

"Professor Snape!"

"Woman!"

"Bedroom buddy!"

"YOUG LADY!"

"JANET, BRAD, JANET, DOCTOR SCOTT, ROCKY!"

"NOW!"

"NEVER!"

"please….."

"OK" Jordan bounced out of the hall happily and humming leaving the whole hall in stunned utter silence. All eyes were on the potions master and his were on the singing girl.

OK I'm like really REALLY sorry! I know I said I'd update a lot and I didn't but I swear I'll try to do better! You also don't hafto worry about me being someone who'll just decide to stop cause if I ever do stop with my ff I'll let you know and I'll at least give my story an end, cause until I get bored I don't plan to end it. LOL don't let that scare some of you off though please! My next ff chap, Jordan sort of steals the main character role for a while (notice she does that a lot?). Thanks for all your support!

NOTE: I would like to get a middle name for the baby and if any of you would like give me some idea's in a review I'd appreciate it! Just keep in mind her name will be 'Claudia Malfoy' and think CREATIVELY!


End file.
